souleatersffandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 6: The Shades and The Fox Witch! Kureneko's Bargain?
Tsubaki- She walked alongside Mikamoto through the hallway of the Shadow Army HQ. Ikumi said they were going to meet Lord S, whose full name was Lord Kileki Saigo. Apparently, after recovering from his injuries, Lord Saigo had a special mission for them. They emerged into a massive circular room. In the center, a stack of pillows and blankets with multiple different colors lay. On it, sat a man with lightning bolt shaped hair, a feminine face, wearing a kimono with gold trim and decoration. This was Lord Saigo. “There you are. I’ve been waiting for quite the while. No matter. From your quarters, it can take awhile to get here.” “You had a mission for us, Lord Saigo?” “Yes. I’ve taken a bit of an interest in Miss Tsubaki here. I want to see how things would go if she gained more power.” “More power, sir?” “Correct. Your overall mission for now is to work together and make Tsubaki a Death Scythe. However, I have another mission for you. There is a witch with a lot of power we could use on our side. I want you to make a bargain with her.” - Black☆Star- He punched the stalagmite, knocking it off of its post into the cave wall. He was going to gain more power. He was going to beat Mikamoto, and he was going to get Tsubaki back. “I heard about your battle with the chain samurai.” Black☆Star turned around to see who was behind him. It was Mifune, carrying his usual golf bag of swords and such. “Yeah. What about it?” “If you want to beat him at full power, you’ll need one of these.” He threw a sword to Black☆Star. “You got lucky this time. Even I couldn’t beat him at his full strength.” Black☆Star nodded. He looked at the sword, examining it. It was light, extremely sharp, and couldn’t bend if he pushed it down with the entirety of his soul wavelength. “I’m going to help you. You’ll need it. You have some sword skill, but you’ll need a lot more to match Ikumi.” He smiled. “Ok. Let’s do it.” Mifune smiled back. “Infinite sword attack.” He threw the swords, the tape went up, and the battle was on! -Soul - She and Soul stood in the Death Room. Lord Death was going to brief them, as he had gained some leads into the case of Kureneko Onmyouza. “I have gained access to information that the Shades are planning on making a bargain with the witch. This would be a strategic victory for the Shadow Army should they succeed. On top of the immense raw power Kureneko has, they would also gain access to Black Blood. We’ve tracked down her residence. It’s a house just outside of London, made out of what appears to be candy. You can’t miss it. I need you two to take her soul and destroy any shades that come near.” Maka face was expressionless. “We’ll deal with it. We’ll try.” She turned to walk out of the room. “Miss Maka.” She turned, surprised. Shinigami-sama had never called her that before. “I know it must hurt that Tsubaki betrayed us, and you two especially. But remember, we have a mission to keep. If we do things right, we may the chance to get her back.” Soul had been standing there. Maka and he both had been pretty much beating themselves up over it. He was about to follow her out of the room. “Oh, Soul. Can I ask you to stay here and help me a moment. Justin will be in here with his restored arm, and he will have his headphones in. Spirit isn’t here, so I’ll need your help, since he can’t read my lips through this mask.” “Alright.” Justin arrived, and Death began to speak. “I have a very important mission for you today Justin.” “This is extremely important.” “There is a shade headquarters in Paris. You must infiltrate and destroy this base from the inside out.” “You’ll be destroying a base in Paris after you pretend to be one of them.” “You’re not doing good enough, Soul! I need you to do it exactly, I know you can!” “Is that really necc-“ “Don’t make me Reaper chop you!” “Ok, Ok. Jesus.” Death turned back to Justin. “Anyhow, Justin, and this is very important, the man who severed your arm is there, so you will need an excellent disguise.” Soul copied all of Death’s movements and his voice exactly. “Anyhow, Justin, and this is very important, the man who severed your arm is there, so you will need an excellent disguise.” Death put his head to the side. “It would be in your strategic best interests to take him out first when you go to disassemble the base.” Soul copied Death again. “It would be in your strategic best interests to take him out first when you go to disassemble the base.” Death put his head to the other side, slightly looking down. “I would also recommend a mask to hide your face.” Soul put his head to the other side and looked down as well. “I would also recommend a mask to hide your face.” Death spoke again. “That is all, you are dismissed.” “That is all, you are dismissed.” Justin looked at Death and Soul. “Ok. Got it. I will be happy to accept this mission.” He left soon after. -Kureneko- She sat at her table, sipping her tea. She had been contemplating some serious thoughts. ''So… the DWMA has finally caught on to my work with the Black Blood. No matter. They won’t be worried too much about little old me if they’re on the verge of war, will they? '' She snickered. The twins came up to her. ''“There are people at the door for you Mommy.” '' Kureneko stood. “Who is it?” ''“We don’t know.” '' She smacked both twins across their faces. “Why didn’t you ASK who it was, you idiotic munchkins?!” She sighed, and went to the door. The visitors were a handsome boy in a brown suit, and a youthful girl with a basically navy blue outfit, with her hair down. “What do you want?” “Witch Kureneko. We have come… to strike a bargain.” She smiled again. “Well… why don’t you come inside? You and your little weapon girl here.” -Maka- She and Soul jumped the tops of the trees. They looked for the candy house amongst the London outskirts. “There!” They jumped into the bushes. As they landed, they seen… Ikumi and Tsubaki, walking out of it. The twins followed after the two, shuffling along. They (Soul and Maka) quickly took control of themselves, staying silent in the bushes. Kureneko yelled after them, “Thank you for your business. Come back anytime!” She wore a sadistic smile as she said that. “Foxes, Foxes, Foxy foxes- Choking shadow rope!” She sent a rope from her hand, and caught Maka by the throat. She had seen them? “Long time, no see, you two. Have you come to visit me as well? I sorry, but I appear to be out of cookies.” Soul screamed “MAAAKAA!” Category:Episodes Category:The Shadow Army Arc